Matchmaking
by Takoyakisss
Summary: Jeon Jungkook di jodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung, lelaki yang mengalami kelumpuhan karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. "Apakah jika aku menikah dengan laki laki yang sempurna akan menjamin kalau aku akan bahagi?", jungkook menatap lurus ke arah mata taehyung. TaeKook, Genderswitch
1. chapter 1

Matchmaking

Main Cast : Taehyung-Jungkook

GenderSwitch

.

.

.

"Kookie cepat turun dan sarapan nak", Jeon Seok Jin selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, walaupun hanya sarapan sederhana tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan dari keluarga Jeon.

"Iya bu sebentar lagi aku akan turun, aku sedang bersiap", Jeon Jung Kook adalah gadis periang dan memiliki kecantikan yang menurun dari ibunya, jungkook merupakan gadis yang bisa dibilang penurut hanya saja ia memiliki sifat yang sedikit tomboy.

Jungkook terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana, ayahnya Jeon Nam Joon adalah seorang pegawai di salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan sedangkan ibu jungkook hanyalah ibu rumah tangga. Jungkook memiliki dua orang kakak yaitu Jeon Hoseok dan Jeon Jimin, umur mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh oleh sebab itu sejak kecil mereka lebih sering bermain bertiga.

Saat ini jungkook berkuliah di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Seoul, ia sudah menginjak semester akhir dan sedang mempersiapkan Tugas Akhirnya. Di antara kedua kakaknya Jungkook merupakan anak yang lebih memiliki keunggulan dalam akademik, karena itu Jungkook dapat dengan mudah menjalani magang selama 2 bulan di kantor ayahnya tanpa bantuan dari namjoon.

"Pagi ayah, pagi ibu", Jungkook turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, kemudian ia tidak lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi nak, duduk dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Ibu akan membangunkan kedua kakak pemalasmu", Jungkook mengangguk kemudia cepat mengambil posisi di kursi sebelah kanan ayahnya.

Seokjin beralih untuk segera membangunkan kedua anaknya yang lain, dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar hoseok dan jimin. Akan sangat sulit dan membutuhkan kesabaran serta tenaga ekstra untuk membangunkan keduanya.

Sesampainya seokjin di kamar keduanya ia langsung saja membuka pintu kamar mereka yang memang tidak di kunci. Hoseok dan Jimin tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama karena alasan keterbatasan tempat.

"Hoseokkie... Jiminnie... cepat bangun dan segera bersiap memangnya kalian tidak bekerja hm?", seokjin masih menggunakan nada bicara yang lembut saat membangunkan keduanya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari keduanya bahkan bergerak pun tidak. Seokjin menghela nafas tanda ia harus mengontrol emosinya. "Hoseokkie Jiminnie cepatlah bangun sayang ini sudah siang", cara keduapun gagal padahal seokjin sudah menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya. Seokjin mulai emosi dengan tingkah kedua putranya, ia dengan cepat naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di antara kedua putranya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya sudah bersiap di sebelah telinga Hoseok dan Jimin kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia memelintir telinga keduanya den juga meneriaki keduanya untuk segera bangun dan bersiap.

"Astaga, ibu cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku", Jimin meringis karena merasakan sakit yang teramat di telinganya.

"Ibu cepat lepaskan, telingaku bisa lepas kalau seperti ini terlalu lama", Hoseok mencoba menjauhkan tangan ibunya dari telinga miliknya

Seokjin kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Hoseok dan Jimin "cepat mandi dan sarapan, ayah dan adikmu sudah menunggu dibawah", kemudian seokjin turun dari tempat tidur hoseok dan jimin. Sebelum keluar dari kamar kedua putranya ia menyempatkan untuk merapihkan kamar putranya terlebih dahulu, setelah rapih ia segera keluar dan bergabung dengan suami dan putrinya untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Namjoon merupakan karyawan terbaik di kantornya, seringkali ia memenangkan proyek besar dan sangat memberikan keuntungan untuk perusahaan. Karena itu seringkali atasannya mengajak ia untuk menikmati kopi di cafe dekat kantornya sekalian membicarakan pekerjaan atau sekedar mengenang masa masa kuliah dulu, maklum saja atasannya adalah sahabatnya saat kuliah dulu.

Seperti sekarang, saat makan siang tiba atasannya mengajak dirinya untuk menikmati kopi di tempat biasa tentu saja namjoon tidak bisa menolak keinginan atasannya bagaimanapun walaupun mereka bersahabat ketika di kantor namjoon harus tetap menghormati Kim Chanyeol sebagai atasannya bukan sahabatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kita bahas kali ini?", Namjoon mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Khusus kali ini tidak perlu membahas pekerjaan, omong omong bagaimana kabar putrimu?"

"Jungkook? Dia sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi jungkook akan segera lulus, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Apa putrimu memiliki seorang kekasih?", namjoon mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung dengan pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Sepertinya belum. Tunggu dulu tumben sekali kau bertanya tentang jungkook padaku. Memangnya ada apa?", Chanyeol tertawa dengan jawaban namjoon

"Hahaha memangnya aku tidak boleh menanyakan putrimu?"

"Aneh saja tiba tiba menanyakan jungkook apalagi kau juga menanyakan apakah ia sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum", namjoon memperbaiki duduknya.

"Sebenarnya begini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu hal penting menyangkut putra bungsuku dan juga putrimu", chanyeol meminum kembali kopinya kemudian ia mulai bicara serius dengan namjoon.

"Maksudmu?", namjoon benar benar bingung dengan maksud pembicaraan chanyeol

"Kau tahu putra bungsuku kan? Kim Taehyung", Namjoon mengangguk. Tentu saja ia mengenal putra bungsu keluarga Kim, laki laki yang memiliki sifat ramah seperti ibunya dan memiliki kecerdasan seperti ayahnya. "Beberapa kali aku dan baekhyun mencoba menjodohkan putraku dengan putri temannya baekhyun hanya saja selalu berakhir buruk ketika mereka tahu kondisi taehyung", chanyeol bicara sambil menahan kekesalannya, hanya saja ia mencoba tenang di depan namjoon. Sedangkan namjoon mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan chanyeol, hanya saja ia masih ingin mendengar penjelasan chanyeol hingga selesai.

"Aku ingin menjodohkan putrimu dengan putraku", Namjoon menghela nafas, benar dugaannya kalau arah pembicaraan chanyeol ingin menjodohkan jungkook dengan putranya.

"Kau tahu kan aku senang apabila bisa berbesan denganmu, hanya saja bagaimanapun aku harus bertanya dahulu pada putriku apakah ia mau atau tidak. Bagaimanapun aku menghargai keputusannya", Namjoon memang tidak pernah memaksakan apapun yang ia inginkan pada putra atau putrinya.

"Aku mengerti, kau bicarakanlah dengan Jin dan putrimu dulu aku menunggu kabar baik darimu namjoon-ah", chanyeol mengerti dengan keputusan namjoon karena bagaimanapun putrinya yang akan menjalani perjodohan ini bukan ayahnya.

"Apa taehyung mau di jodohkan dengan jungkook?", kali ini namjoon yang bertanya pada chanyeol.

"Aku menjanjikan padanya ini yang terakhir, jika perjodohan ini gagal lagi maka aku menyerahkan semua pada taehyung. Aku tidak akan ikut campur untuk urusan pendamping hidupnya".

Chanyeol meneguk habis kopi miliknya begitupun dengan namjoon. Setelah membicarakan perjodohan antara jungkook dan taehyung mereka segera kembali ka kantor karena ada jadwal meeting dengan klien.

.

.

.

Saat jam pulang kerja, namjoon langsung menuju mobilnya untuk pulang ia juga akan membicarakan tentang permintaan chanyeol untuk menjodohkan jungkook dengan putranya pada istrinya. Ia ingin meminta saran pada istrinya harus bagaimana ia menyampaikan rencana ini kepada jungkook.

Sepanjang jalan ia merangkai kata yang pas agar putrinya mengerti maksud dari perjodohan ini. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau putrinya merasa terbebani dan terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini.

Sesampainya dirumah, namjoon di sambut hangat oleh sang istri yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam terlihat dari apron yang masih menempel ditubuh Jin.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam", Jin menghampiri namjoon kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat untuk suaminya.

Kemudian dengan cepat Jin mengambil tas kerja milik namjoon dan mengikuti suaminya ke kamar.

"Sayang ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu", Jin yang sedang menaruh tas kerja milik namjoon di meja segera menghampiri suaminya dan membantu melepaskan jas milik suaminya.

"Ada apa hm?"

"Chanyeol... dia ingin menjodohkan taehyung dengan jungkook", Jin terkejut mendengar perkataan suaminya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk menjodohkan putrinya dengan lelaki manapun karena ia menyerahkan urusan pasangan hidup kepada anak anaknya.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagimana? Kau tahu kan chanyeol banyak membantu keluarga kita, kalau bukan karena dia belum tentu kita bisa hidup seperti ini", namjoon sungguh bingung dengan keadaan ini, disatu sisi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan chanyeol karena sudah banyak membantu keluarganya tetapi disisi lain ia juga memikirkan perasaan putrinya.

"Jujur aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, tidak ada pikiran sama sekali untuk menjodohkan jungkook dengan pria manapun karena aku ingin dia menemukan pasangan hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri. Tetapi aku juga paham bagaimana dirimu tidak bisa menolak permintaan chanyeol karena kita berhutang budi padanya", Jin berusaha menjadi penenang bagi suaminya. Ia memeluk suaminya dengan sangat lembut "aku akan mencoba membantu bicara pada jungkook, kau tenang saja".

Kemudian keduanya tersenyum dan kembali berpelukan, sesekali namjoon mencuri ciuman dari istrinya dan di balas kekehan oleh Jin.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jeon baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, sebelum semuanya meninggalkan meja makan sang kepala keluarga memberikan interuksi untuk tetap duduk di kursi masing masing karena ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan.

"Ada apa appa?", tanya jungkook

"Iya apa ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan?", kali ini jimin yang bertanya sambil membereskan semua piring yang ada di meja, karena jadwal hari ini ia yang mencuci semua piring kotor bekas makan malam.

"Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan dan ini sangat penting", namjoon menghelas nafas dan terdiam cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Jimin menghentikan gerakannya dan dengan serius mendengarkan apa yang selanjutnya akan di ucapkan appanya. "Chanyeol ahjussi ingin menjodohkan putranya dengan jungkook", namjoon mengatakannya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Jungkook benar benar terkejut mendengar perkataan dari sang ayah. Putra paman chanyeol? Bahkan ia saja belum pernah bertemu dengan putra paman chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau serius appa? Ttapi ba-gaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah appa juga bingung bagaimana bisa chanyeol menginginkanmu untuk menikah dengan putranya. Appa ingin menolak tetapi tidak bisa nak bagaimanapun keluarga kim sudah banyak membantu keluarga kita. Bisa dikatakan balas budi untuk segala kebaikan yang diberikan mereka kepada kita". Namjoon mencoba memberikan penjelas kepada putrinya agar mau memikirkan perjodohan ini terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu appa, apakah yang appa maksud kim taehyung?", kali ini hoseok yang bertanya. Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"Kim taehyung? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya appa. Bagaimana mungkin aku dijodohkan dengannya", Jungkook memang belum pernah bertemu dengan taehyung sekalipun. Kenapa? Sedangkan orang tua mereka cukup dekat. Itu karena saat jungkook lahir keluarga jeon tidak tinggal di seoul. Mereka baru tinggal di seoul kembali saat jungkook sekolah menengah atas. Dan saat keluarga jungkook kembali ke seoul pun mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

"Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau paman chanyeol memiliki anak bernama taehyung". Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan sangat jujur dan membuat jimin yang di sebelahnya menahan tawa.

"Bodoh, lain kali kau harus lebih peka terhadap sekitarmu", Jimin mengacak rambut jungkook gemas.

"Ish tapi memang aku baru tahu oppa"

"Dia memang jarang ikut dalam acara perusahaan, dia juga besar di luar negeri nak baru beberapa tahun ini dia tinggal di korea lagi", jelas namjoon kemudian di balas anggukan oleh jungkook.

"Setidaknya bertemulah dulu dengan taehyung, kalau kau memang tidak merasa cocok dengannya kau bisa menolak perjodohan ini nak", kali ini Jin yang mencoba memberikan penawaran pada putrinya.

Jungkook paling tidak bisa menolak keinginan kedua orangtuanya, apalagi kalau eommanya sudah ikut angkat bicara maka ia akan mengikuti keinginan kedua orangtuanya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin.

"Tapi appa bukankah kim taehyung itu cac..", belum sempat hoseok menghentikan perkataannya namjoon segera memotong ucapan hoseok

"Dia tidak cacat, dia masih bisa berjalan hanya saja butuh waktu. Jangan pernah mengatakan seperti itu lagi nak tidak baik"

"Appa.. jelaskan semua tentang taehyung kepadaku setidaknya aku harus tahu seperti apa orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku"

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan kediaman keluarga Jeon, di kediaman keluarga kim sangat sepi karena orang yang biasanya mencairkan suasana dirumah berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam, jarang berbicara dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan senyumnya lagi. Dulu kehangatan sangat terasa di kediaman keluarga kim namun tidak untuk sekarang.

Semua berubah semenjak 1,5 tahun yang lalu, saat dimana putra bungsu keluarga kim mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Ya kim taehyung putra bungsu keluarga kim dengan segala keramahan yang ia miliki selalu membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa hangat di tambah dengan kecerdasan yang ia miliki, dengan mudah ia menjalankan anak perusahaan yang di percayakan oleh appanya.

Kecelakaan itu membuat kim taehyung harus ikhlas bersahabat dengan kursi roda, dokter mengatakan kalau kecelakaan tersebut menyebabkan taehyung mengalami kelumpuhan. tetapi masih bisa di sembuhkan asal taehyung rajin mengikuti terapi.

"Nak, sudah makan?", Kim Baekhyun. Wanita cantik yang menurunkan keindahan wajahnya kepada purtranya menuruni tangga dan menghampiri putranya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan hendak segera pergi ke kamarnya, namun di tahan oleh baekhyun kemudian baekhyun mendorong kursi roda anaknya menuju taman belakang dirumahnya.

"Sudah lama kan tidak mengobrol dengan eomma", baekhyun menghentikan dorongannya tepat di bangku panjang yang ada di taman kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang tersebut dan mulai mengajak anaknya bercerita.

Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi antara istri dan anaknya tersenyum bahagia, sudah lama sekali tidak melihat pemandangan yang menghangatkan hatinya. semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa putra bungsunya, putranya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dikamar.

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

Jeon Namjoon calling...

Dengan cepat chanyeol mengangkat telepon dari sahabat sekaligus karyawan terbaiknya.

"Hallo Namjoon-ah..."

"Park chanyeol, putriku.. dia ingin bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan putramu. Bagaimana nanti keputusannya ku serahkan pada putriku"

"Benarkah? Aku akan mengatur pertemuan mereka secepatnya. Terimakasih namjoon-ah"

Kemudian telepon dimatikan, chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri istri dan putranya untuk memberitahu kabar baik ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini jungkook akan bertemu dengan taehyung. Sebelumnya dia banyak bertanya kepada kakaknya yang kebetulan mengenal sosok kim taehyung karena beberapa kali bertemu untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Keluarga Kim mengundang keluarga Jeon untuk makan malam bersama di kediaman keluarga Kim. Sekalian untuk memperkenalkan Jungkook dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook terlihat sangat manis malam ini, ia menggunakan dress berwarna pink pilihan ibunya.

"Eomma tidak bisakah menggunakan celana saja? Aku tidak biasa menggunakan ini"

"Tidak kau harus pakai itu. Ayo cepat turun, ayah dan kakakmu sudah menunggu dibawah", seokjin kemudian menarik tangan anaknya agar segera turun dan berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Keluarga kim menyambut hangat kedatangan keluarga jeon. Terlihat jelas sekali ekspresi kebahagiaan dari chanyeol dan baekhyun. Ada satu harapan mereka kalau jungkook mau menikah dengan taehyung dan menerima kekurangan yang dimiliki taehyung sekarang ini.

"Aku senang sekali kalian mau datang kerumah kami", baekhyun memeluk seokjin kemudian atensinya jatuh kepada sosok gadis yang berdiri di belakang seokjin.

"Hai kookie, kemarilah sayang kau manis sekali astaga", baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada jin dan beralih untuk memeluk jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan hangat dari baekhyun.

"Sudah berpelukannya nanti lagi, ayo kita masuk dan makan malam", chanyeol merangkul namjoon untuk segera ke meja makan kemudian diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Dimana taehyung?", seokjin menanyakan keberadaan taehyung karena memang ia tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Di taman belakang, jungkook-ah tolong panggilkan taehyung yah", baekhyun sengaja menyuruh jungkook untuk memanggil taehyung "itu disana kau panggilkan yah" baekhyun mengarahkan jarinya ke pintu kaca di belakang tubuh jungkook.

Jungkook kemudian berdiri dan pamit untuk memanggil taehyung. Ia merasa gugup karena baru pertama kali bertemu dengan taehyung.

Jungkook melihat sosok laki laki yang sedang memunggunginya duduk di kursi roda, ia bingung harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Jungkook perlahan menghampiri taehyung kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku dekat kursi roda taehyung.

"Eee... oppa", jungkook mencoba memanggil taehyung perlahan.

Taehyung yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya dari atas sampai bawah manis satu kata yang terpikirkan oleh taehyung.

"Ahjumma memintaku untuk memanggilmu untuk makan malam", jungkook gugup dan itu sangat terlihat di mata taehyung.

Taehyung menahan senyum karena tingkah lucu jungkook "katakan pada eomma aku masih ingin disini, kalian makanlah duluan".

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya kemudian ia berdiri dan meninggalkan taehyung di halaman belakang.

"Untuk masalah perjodohan ini, kau katakan pada mereka bahwa kau menolaknya. Aku tidak mau kau kesulitan karena memilik suami yang cacat sepertiku".

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya kemudian ia berbalik ke arah taehyung lagi. Sungguh ia kesal karena taehyung menganggap dirinya menyulitkan orang lain. Jungkook juga sudah mendengar cerita dari ayahnya kalu orang tua taehyung beberapa kali menjodohkan putra mereka namun selalu berakhir dengan penolakan dari pihak wanita setelah tahu kondisi taehyung.

"Maksudmu?", jungkook berdiri di hadapan taehyung.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kau sulit karena harus memiliki suami sepertiku. Kau berhak bahagia dengan lelaki yang sempurna dan itu bukan aku", taehyung hanya merasa akan menyulitkan hidup gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Apakah jika aku menikah dengan laki laki yang sempurna akan menjamin kalau aku akan bahagi?", jungkook menatap lurus ke arah mata taehyung. Bisa ia lihat ada keterkejutan pada ekspresi taehyung.

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu repot repot mendorong kursi roda suamimu, aku cacat dan apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari memiliki suami sepertiku", dari suaranya taehyung seakan menyerah dengan keadannya.

"Kau tidak cacat oppa, kau masih bisa berjalan hanya butuh waktu saja. Jangan pernah pesimis terhadap dirimu sendiri", jungkook yang kesal kemudian benar benar meninggalkan taehyung yang terpaku dengan jawaban jungkook. Kemudian ia menggerakan kursi rodanya untuk masuk kedalam menyapa paman dan bibi jeon. Bagaimanapun ia masih tahu sopan santun terhadap tamu.

.

.

.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang kesal namun ia segera merubah ekspresinya ketika mendengar suara baekhyun yang menanyakan kenapa taehyung tidak ikut masuk bersama jungkook.

Jungkook baru saja akan menjawab kalau taehyung masih ingin berada di luar namun belum sempat mengatakannya baekhyun sudah heboh sendiri karena melihat putranya muncul di belakang jungkook. Jungkook yang bingung langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan terkejut karena ternyata taehyung ikut masuk ke dalam. Secara reflek jungkook berjalan ke arah belakang kursi roda taehyung dan mendorongnya menuju meja makan, tentu saja itu membuat taehyung terkejut.

"Jadi apakah kalian sudah saling membicarakan perjodohan ini?", baekhyun memang sangat antusias dengan perjodohan ini.

"Sudah eomma, aku dan jungkook sepakat untuk..."

"Menerima perjodohan ini", jungkook memotong perkataan taehyung begitu saja. Membuat taehyung benar benar terkejut bagaimana bisa jungkook menerima perjodohan ini. Taehyung berpikir apa gadis didepannya sudah gila karena mau menikah dengan dirinya. Taehyung mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata jungkook tetapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini chanyeol yang bertanya

"Iya paman aku bersedia menikah dengan taehyung oppa". Semua yang berada disana tersenyum mendengar keputusan jungkook. Bahkan baekhyun sampai menangis karena sangat bahagia.

"Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih karena mau menerima taehyung", baekhyun berdiri kemudian memeluk jungkook dengan erat. Jungkook melihat ke arah ibunya yang tersenyum kepadanya kemudian ia juga melihat ke arah ayahnya yang mengucapkan terimakasih padanya walaupun tidak bersuara namun jungkook dapat menangkap dari pergerakan mulut sang ayah. Jungkook berharap pilihan hidup yang dia ambil ini tidak salah dan akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya dan orang di sekitarnya.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya dari baekhyun kemudian menghadap ke arah taehyung. "Mulai sekarang kau harus berusaha menjagaku oppa, bagaimanapun caranya", jungkook kemudian tersenyum sangat manis ke arah taehyung.

Taehyung jangan tanya bagaimana ia sekarang, bahkan ia sampai sulit mengeluarkan kata kata saking terkejutnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih terkejut.


	2. Chapter 2

Matchmaking

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Acara makan malam dan sekaligus mempertemukan Jungkook dengan Taehyung telah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, kemudian mereka semua berpindah tempat ke ruang keluarga milik keluarga Kim untuk membicarakan kelanjutan dari perjodohan anak anak mereka.

"jadi kapan pernikahan putraku dengan putrimu di laksanakan?", tanya chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

"jungkook belum menyelesaikan pendidikannya, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai jungkook menyelesaikan pendidikannya?".

"Memangnya jungkook masih belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya?", kali ini taehyung menyela obrolan ayahnya dengan ayah 'calon istri' nya. "appa.. kau ingin menjodohkan aku dengan anak dibawah umur?", pertanyaan taehyung membuat hampir semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut tertawa bahkan jungkook pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"kenapa tertawa?", taehyung bingung namun juga kesal karena merasa tersinggung di tertawakan oleh orang banyak.

"jungkook sudah menjadi mahasiswi tae, bukan siswi sekolah menengah atas ataupun menengah pertama", jawab chanyeol yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"putriku hanya tinggal menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya saja, tetapi semua ku serahkan padanya karena bagaimanapun ia yang akan menjalankan pernikahan ini", namjoon menyerahkan semuanya pada jungkook walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin jungkook setidaknya menyelesaikan pendidikannya terlebih dahulu.

semua mata kemudian terarah pada jungkook, jungkook yang di tatap seperti itu jadi merasa gugup tanpa ia sadari ia meremat jari jarinya sampai memerah. taehyung yang menyadari itu kemudian menggenggam tangan jungkook agar ia merasa lebih baik. jungkook yang tangannya di genggam oleh taehyung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah taehyung ia bisa melihat pergerakan bibir taehyung yang mengucapkan 'jangan paksakan dirimu' kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyum oleh jungkook.

"aku terserah taehyung oppa saja, aku akan mengikuti semua keputusan yang dirinya ambil".

Sungguh jawaban jungkook membuat taehyung benar benar terkejut, ia sebenarnya masih berharap jungkook menolak perjodohan ini karena ia tidak mau membuat masa depan jungkook sulit karena harus menikah dengan dirinya.

atau setidaknya jungkook memilih untuk menikah dengannya setelah pendidikannya selesai setidaknya ada jeda waktu bagi jungkook untuk memikirkan kembali tentang perjodohan ini.

"bagaimana nak? jungkook menyerahkan semuanya padamu", baekhyun bertanya pada taehyung.

"Setidaknya biarkan jungkook menyelesaikan pendidikannya dulu appa, aku tidak ingin tugas akhirnya terganggu karena ia juga harus repot mengurusi diriku", taehyung memberikan jawabannya dan itu membuat jungkook merasa kalau taehyung mulai merendahkan dirinya sendiri lagi.

"bagaimana kookie kau setuju?", kali ini baekhyun bertanya kepada jungkook.

"jangan melamun nak, kami semua menunggu jawabanmu", jin yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak akhirnya ikut bicara juga.

"sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan taehyung oppa, aku sama sekali tidak merasa akan di repotkan apabila mengurus dirinya juga selagi aku menyelesaikan tugas akhirku".

Jungkook menatap mata ibunya, seakan mengerti dengan tatapan anaknya jin menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah putrinya kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namjoon dan dengan hati hati menggenggam tangan namjoon dengan erat.

"aku pikir akan lebih baik jika pernikahan aku dengan taehyung oppa dilaksanakan secepatnya. karena bukankah rencana baik harus segera di laksanakan". jungkook hanya tidak ingin taehyung terus terusan merendahkan dirinya sendiri, ia ingin taehyung merasa jika masih ada yang menghargai dirinya termasuk jungkook.

"maaf sebelumnya aku lancang memotong pembicaraan ini. aku setuju dengan adikku, untuk apa menunggu setelah jungkook lulus bukankah sama saja jika pada akhirnya mereka juga akan menikah". pernyataan hoseok di amini oleh jimin. awalnya memang hoseok dan jimin agak tidak setuju apabila jungkook menikah dengan taehyung hanya saja sebagai kakak mereka menghargai keputusan adiknya dan juga mereka percaya apapun yang adiknya ini lakukan semua sudah di perkirakan oleh jungkook.

"bagaimana namjoon-ah? apa sebaiknya pernikahan mereka kita laksanakan secepatnya saja?"

namjoon bingung sekali ia tidak menyangka jika putrinya akan memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, kemudian ia menolehkan pandangannya untuk jin dan hanya senyuman dan anggukan yang diberikan jin. itu tandanya jin setuju dengan ucapan jungkook. kalau istrinya juga sudah setuju maka ia pun setuju.

taehyung pun pasrah dengan perjodohan ini, entah ia harus bagaimana apakah harus senang karena akhirnya ada gadis yang tidak menolaknya tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak ingin membuat gadis sebaik jungkook kesulitan karena dirinya.

"baiklah aku setuju jika pernikahan ini di laksanakan secepatnya".

"hanya tinggal menetapkan tanggalnya saja kalau begitu"

"bagaimana kalau tanggal pernikahan mereka kita samakan saja dengan tanggal kelahiran jungkook? ya sekitar sebulan lagi".

"aku setuju denganmu eonni, untuk urusan gaun, undangan, dan gedung bisa kita urus bersama". baekhyun setuju dengan ide yang di ajukan oleh Jin, waktu sebulan cukup menurut baekhyun karena ia memiliki banyak kenalan dalam bidang pernikahan.

"Kalian apakah setuju?", Jin bertanya pada jungkook dan taehyung. keduanya kompak menjawab dengan anggukan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, mulai besok kita mulai mengurus semuanya. aku harap semua berjalan lancar". chanyeol kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar dan itu menular ke semua yang berada di ruangan bahkan taehyung pun ikut tersenyum melihat appanya yang sangat bahagia.

Jungkook berjanji pada dirinya sendiri malam ini untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu berada di sisi taehyung dan selalu mendukung taehyung.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam di kediaman keluarga Kim tempo hari, jungkook menjadi lebih dekat dengan baekhyun. sesekali baekhyun menelepon jungkook hanya untuk menanyakan kabar dan sudah makan atau belum.

seperti siang tadi baekhyun menghubungi jungkook namun berbeda seperti biasanya, kali ini ia meminta jungkook untuk menemani taehyung menjalani terapinya. tentu saja jungkook mengiyakan permintaan baekhyun karena memang jungkook juga ingin agar taehyung cepat dapat berjalan kembali.

setelah bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya, jungkook dengan cepat memberhentikan taksi di depan kampusnya dan segera menuju rumah keluarga kim. di jalan ia juga mengirimi baekhyun pesan jika dirinya sudah di jalan menuju rumah keluarga kim.

jungkook juga memberi kabar kepada eommanya jika hari ini ia pulang sedikit terlambat karena menemani taehyung terapi tentu saja eommanya memaklumi kalau sekarang putrinya memiliki rutinitas baru.

sesampainya kediaman keluarga kim, jungkook langsung saja menekan bel rumah meskipun ia sudah diberi tahu kode rumahnya namun ia merasa masih canggung apabila ia langsung saja masuk ke rumah orang lain.

pintu segera dibuka dan munculah sosok wanita mungil dan cantik kemudian memeluk jungkook dengan erat

"hai sayang kau sudah datang, bukankah eomma sudah memberikan password rumah kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?"

"tidak eomma, aku merasa tidak sopan kalau harus langsung masuk"

baekhyun gemas dengan kelakuan jungkoook, kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"kau langsung ke kamar taehyung saja nak, sepertinya dia sedang bersiap". jungkook mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia segera berdiri dan hendak ke kamar taehyung. baru beberapa langkah baekhyun sudah memanggilnya lagi kali ini calon ibu mertuanya membawa beberapa macam bentuk undangana pernikahan

"kau pilih lah kartu undangan kalian, eomma sudah membawa contohnya banyak sekali". baekhyun menyerahkan contoh undangan pernikahan pada jungkook kemudian jungkook mengambilnya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan memilihnya bersama taehyung.

Jungkook pergi ke kamar taehyung yang berada di lantai 1 semenjak mengalami kecelakaan memang orang tuanya memindahkan kamar taehyung yang sebelumnya dilantai 2 menjadi di lantai 1. jungkook hafal letak kamar taehyung karena saat makan malam tempo hari baekhyun menyuruh jungkook untuk mengantarkan taehyung ke kamarnya sebelum jungkook pulang.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar taehyung

"masuklah eomma aku sedang bersiap". taehyung mengira bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya adalah baekhyun.

saat pintu di buka dan ternyata jungkook lah yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya, tentu saja taehyung terkejut. "loh kau kemari?", tanya taehyung yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"iya, baekhyun eomma menghubungiku tadi dan memintaku untuk menemanimu terapi karena beliau tidak bisa", jelas jungkook kemudian menghampiri kursi roda taehyung. "apa kau sudah siap oppa?".

"ck, kau mau saja ditipu oleh eomma. dia pasti sengaja agar kau yang mengantarku dan bukan dirinya. selalu saja membuat orang lain repot". taehyung sedikit menggerutu dan menurut jungkook itu lucu.

"aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali sungguh".

"aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat". taehyung baru saja akan menggerakan kursi rodanya namun jungkook menghentikannya dengan cepat.

"Ish .. kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa sih? menggunakan kemeja saja berantakan begini, coba lihat kau salah memasukan kancing kemejamu", jungkook berjongkok di hadapan taehyung kemudian melepaskan kancing kemeja milik taehyung, membuat taehyung menahan nafasnya karena perlakuan jungkook.

Taehyung masih memperhatikan wajah jungkook yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya 'cantik' satu kata yang dapat di jabarkan oleh taehyung.

"Nah begini sudah benar", taehyung kemudian menjadi salah tingkah sendiri sedangkan jungkook tidak sadar kalau taehyung sempat terkesima karena kecantikannya.

Jungkook kemudian berdiri dan segera mendorong kursi roda milik taehyung, tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi baekhyun melihat adegan mesra di antara putra dan calon menantunya. membuat baekhyun menjadi heboh sendiri, tidak lupa ia mengabadikan moment berharga antara taehyung dan jungkook kemudian dengan cepat baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kamar taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu dengan baekhyun di ruang keluarga, baekhyun sedang asik mengirimkan foto foto yang tadi berhasil ia dapatkan pada Jin.

"eomma, kau benar benar tidak mengantarku?"

"eomma sibuk, lagi pula kan sudah ada jungkook. eomma tidak ingin mengganggu kalian"

"sibuk apa?"

"membicarakan kalian dengan eommanya jungkook". kemudian baekhyun memperlihatkan foto yang tadi sempat ia ambil.

"eomma kau benar benar menyebalkan sungguh". taehyung menyerah dengan tingkah laku eommanya, sedangkan jungkook hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat interaksi antara taehyung dan baekhyun.

"sudah sana berangkat, ingat kau harus menjaga calon menantuku". baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya ke arah taehyung seperti sedang mengusir.

"terserah eomma saja lah, ayo kook kita berangkat". jungkook menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mendorong kursi roda milik taehyung.

Diluar supir pribadi taehyung sudah menunggu "kau masuklah duluan, ada supir yang akan membantuku". kemudian jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk melalui pintu sebelah.

Jungkook membantu taehyung menyamankan dirinya didalam mobil kemudian dirasa sudah cukup membuat taehyung nyaman jungkook menjauhkan dirinya dari taehyung dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi mobil.

Di perjalanan tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya fokus pada pikiran masing masing bahkan jungkook sampai mengantuk karena terlalu sunyi didalam mobil.

"kau mengantuk?". taehyung menyadari jika jungkook mengantuk karena beberapa kali ia melihat jungkook menguap.

Dan jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"tidurlah kalau mengantuk, nanti aku bangunkan jika sudah sampai"

Dan lagi lagi taehyung di buat terkejut karena jungkook yang tiba tiba menggeser duduknya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak taehyung tidak lupa tangannya memeluk lengan taehyung seperti jungkook sedang memeluk guling.

Taehyung mencoba menarik lengannya tetapi jungkook semakin erat memeluk lengannya bahkan jungkook lebih melesakkan kepalanya pada pundak taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum karena ulah jungkook, ia tahu kalau jungkook belum sepenuhnya tertidur. sesekali bahkan taehyung mengelus kepala jungkook memberikan rasa nyaman untuknya. dan jungkook jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya di pundak taehyung.

Taehyung bersyukur di pertemukan dengan gadis sebaik jungkook, dan ia berjanji untuk segera bisa berjalan kembali agar bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan jungkook seperti janjinya di malam perkenalan mereka.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun ketika merasakan mobil berhenti "apa sudah sampai?", jungkook kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak taehyung.

"sudah, kau tidur pulas sekali". taehyung mengacak rambut jungkook pelan.

"hehehe aku mengantuk oppa. sebelum menemuimu aku ke kampus terlebih dahulu untuk mencari bahan tugas akhirku". jelas jungkook kemudian merapihkan rambutnya.

"seharusnya tadi kau menolak saat eomma memintamu menemaniku. lagipula aku bisa sendiri"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju dengan jungkook "aniyo, aku senang bisa menemanimu". kemudian jungkook memberikan senyum manisnya untuk taehyung, membuat taehyung salah tingkah.

"pak lee, bantu aku untuk turun". taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan itu membuat jungkook tersenyum karena gemas dengan tingkah taehyung.

pak lee kemudian dengan sigap membantu taehyung untuk turun sedangkan jungkook ia keluar dari pintu yang lain dan mengambil kursi roda taehyung yang berada di bagian belakang mobil.

kemudian jungkook mendorong kursi roda milik taehyung menuju ruangan khusus untuk terapi, sebelumnya baekhyun sudah membuatkan janji untuk anaknya.

"apa disini oppa?", tanya jungkook karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia menemani taehyung terapi. taehyung menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu bercat putih didepannya dan segera membukanya, munculah seorang pria paruh baya yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan taehyung. "kau sudah datang taehyungie?". tanya dokter yang memang sudah akrab dengan taehyung karena memang sang dokter itu adalah pamannya sendiri.

"ya paman"

"lalu ini siapa?"

"kenalkan paman, ini jaeon jungkook dan dia adalah calon istriku". jelas taehyung membuat jungkook bersemu karena malu disebut sebagai calon istrinya.

"oh ini yang bernama jungkook? akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu nak. kenalkan aku paman sekaligus dokter taehyung, kim junmyeon". jungkook menerima uluran tangan dari paman taehyung.

"aku jeon jungkook paman, senang berkenalan dengan anda".

"nah sekarang kita mulai terapinya, apa kau sudah siap tae?"

taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sebenarnya dia sudah lelah dan malas untuk mengikuti terapi karena ia merasa tidak ada hasilnya. tetapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk segera dapat berjalan agar bisa menepati janjinya pada jungkook untuk menjaga dirinya dengan cara apapun. maka dari itu usaha awal untuk menjaga jungkook adalah dengan cara dapat berjalan.

kemudian junmyeon mengambil alih kursi roda taehyung dari jungkook dan mendorongnya ke alat terapi berjalan.

"apapun yang terjadi pada calon suamimu jangan pernah mendekan dan membantunya, biarkan dia berusaha sendiri". ucap junmyeon ke arah jungkook, kemudian jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

kemudian junmyeon memerintahkan taehyung untuk mencoba berdiri, di percobaan pertama taehyung benar benar kesulitan untuk menopang tubuhnya. bahkan ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak langsung di tangkap oleh junmyeon, sedangkan jungkook yang memperhatikan reflek melangkah ke arah taehyung namun junmyeon menghentikan langkah jungkook dan menyuruhnya diam di tempat. "kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mendekat, ingat?".

"coba sekali lagi".

Sekali lagi taehyung mencoba untuk berdiri, dan di usaha yang kedua dia dapat menopang tubuhnya walaupun kakinya sedikit gemetar.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat bagaimana taehyung dapat berdiri walaupun tidak lama ia kembali ingin terjatuh.

"aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi paman", taehyung kemudian mencoba lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan berhasil ia bisa berdiri tegap.

"coba sekarang kau langkahkan kakimu perlahan".

Taehyung ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya, karena saat terapi 2 minggu lalu dia harus merelakan lututnya memar memar karena selalu terjatuh ketika melangkahkan kakinya.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jungkook, ia dapat melihat wajah khawatir jungkook namun itu malah memberikan semangat tersendiri untuk taehyung. bahwa ada seseorang yang harus ia jaga dan tanggung hidupnya.

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki kanannya dan berhasil walaupun setelahnya kakinya gemetar, kemudian dia mencoba melangkahkan lagi kakinya dan saat dilangkah ke tiga ia terjatuh. taehyung menahan nyeri pada lututnya yang membentur ubin.

"gwenchana oppa", tanya jungkook penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"gwenchana, aku baik tenang saja". kemudian taehyung mencoba untuk berdiri lagi dan terjatuh lagi.

"ayolah aku harus bisa berjalan lagi". gumam taehyung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung mencoba untuk berdiri lagi dan lagi lagi terjatuh. "menyerah?". tanya junmyeon pada taehyung.

Kemudian dengan sisa tenaganya taehyung mencoba untuk berdiri lagi dan berhasil, ia juga mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya perlahan walaupun sakit tetapi taehyung masih bisa menahannya. Ia mencoba melangkah ke arah jungkook dengan perlahan.

Jungkook yang dihampiri oleh taehyung tersenyum sangat manis, ia senang taehyung mau berusaha untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit lagi langkahnya sampai didepan jungkook namun karena kakinya gemetar parah taehyung terjatuh di pelukan jungkook yang reflek menangkap tubuh taehyung.

"apa aku keren?". tanya taehyung membuat jungkook tertawa.

"kau sangat keren oppa, lebih keren dari song joong ki". kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

"ehem.. jangan lupa kalau masih ada orang lain disini". junmyeon meledek taehyung dan jungkook sambil mendorong kursi roda milik taehyung, keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tertawa ke arah junmyeon kemudian jungkook membantu taehyung untuk kembali duduk si kursi roda.

"kau banyak kemajuan tae, kau bisa berlatih berjalan dirumah dengan jungkook sepertinya hanya jungkook yang dapat memberikan semangat pada taehyung untuk berjalan, lihat saja tadi bahkan taehyung berjalan ke arahmu bukan ke arahku''.

"kau cemburu paman?", taehyung masih saja tertawa. junmyeon merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat tawa taehyung lagi setelah sempat menghilang.

"akhirnya aku bisa melihat tawamu lagi tae". junmyeon menepuk pundak taehyung.

"aku juga paman baru ini melihat oppa tertawa". jungkook menambahkan

"ya ya aku janji akan lebih sering tertawa".

"2 minggu lagi datanglah kemari lagi tae sebelum kau menikah, jangan malas malasan lagi". Junmyeon mengingatkan taehyung untuk kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi.

"tenang saja dokter kim, aku akan mengingatkan taehyung oppa untuk kembali kesini"

"ey.. jangan panggil aku dokter kim, panggil saja aku paman seperti taehyung memanggilku".

jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

"kau harus sering berlatih juga dirumah".

"iya iya paman, sudah ah aku mau pulang. ayo kook kita tinggalkan paman tua itu disini sendiri", ucapan taehyung membuat jungkook dan junmyeon tertawa.

"terimakasih paman untuk hari ini, kami pulang dulu". jungkook tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan terapi.

Diluar taehyung mencoba meraih tangan jungkook yang berada di belakangnya kemudian dengan tulus ia mengucapkan terimakasih karena jungkook sudah memberikan kepercayaan pada dirinya untuk menjaganya dan jungkook memberikan semangat pada taehyung untuk bisa berjalan kembali.

"terima kasih jungkook-ah kau sudah percaya pada diriku". taehyung menolehkan kepalanya pada jungkook. kemudian jungkook berjalan ke arah depan taehyung dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan taehyung.

"aku akan selalu mempercayaimu oppa, kita berjalan bersama menuju kebahagiaan ya, aku selalu dibelakangmu untuk memberikanmu kekuatan". ucap jungkook yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan taehyung.

"tidak, jangan berjalan dibelakangku berjalanlah disampingku kook-ah".

Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk jungkook, kemudian jungkook membalas pelukan taehyung dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya mau buat oneshoot cuma kayaknya nanggung yah, kalo memungkinkan nanti aku buat sampai mereka menikah deh yah.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
